Vira-Tempo
by YgritteBlack
Summary: Giulia foi morar em Londres para recomeçar a vida com seus pais através de um programa de proteção à testemunha, até que seus pais são assassinados. Ao entrar no seu sótão em Londres para guardar álbuns de fotos, encontra seus livros da infância, um estranho objeto, e uma carta. Voltar aos seus 11 anos, e lutar no mundo mágico parece uma boa idéia. OC
1. Maldita Branca-de-Neve

Cap 1. Maldita Branca-de-Neve

Mais uma tarde chuvosa em Londres, Giulia se encontrava sozinha na casa de tijolos vermelhos localizada em um dos melhores pontos da cidade: South Kensington. Poucos passos à distanciavam do Hyde Park, mas dali pra frente os únicos passos que seriam ouvidos na casa são os seus. A garota limpava as lágrimas que teimosamente escorriam de seus olhos castanhos enquanto colocava álbuns de família em caixas no sótão.

Fotos da primeira vez que visitara Londres com os pais, tinha exatos oito anos de idade, ficara apaixonada pelos ônibus de dois andares, pela roda gigante com vista para a torre do relógio.

_Mãe, um dia, quando eu crescer ainda vou estudar nesse país. Eu venho morar aqui e você e papai vem junto._

_E você vai estudar o quê? – perguntava seu pai interessado_

_Paleontologia! – era a palavra mais divertida que ela conhecia – Vou estudar os dinossauros, vou descobrir muitos e muitos ossos de dinossauro no mundo! _

_Paleontologia...Tudo bem então..Mas saiba que você ainda tem muito tempo pra decidir se é isso mesmo que você vai seguir._

A carreira de paleontóloga não foi pra frente, ao invés disso estaria entrando no próximo mês de setembro na London School of Economics (LSE) com uma bolsa integral, pelo menos com isso não teria que se preocupar agora. Tinha altas pretensões para sua carreira, se tornaria uma brilhante economista escreveria uma tese com conclusões espetaculares que solucionariam parte dos problemas dos países do terceiro mundo. Sorriu pra si mesma e pensou naquilo que sua mãe lhe repetiu muitas vezes...

_Giu, minha filha, você tem que se preocupar com você também, não pode passar a vida inteira tentando cuidar dos outros._

Sua mãe se preocupava, pois via nela o mesmo brilho no olhar quando se tratava de ajudar os outros, sabia que possuía a mesma vontade que seu pai, de ajudar àqueles menos afortunados. Isso não me fazia sorrir, desde a comemoração de seu aniversário, duas semanas atrás, ela já não exibia seu sorriso branco e contagiante.

_Era verão na Europa, comemorava meu aniversário somente com meus pais em um piquenique no Hyde Park não tão perto do lago, onde pessoas se abarrotavam para conseguir uma sensação de maior frescor. Eu ria daquilo, morei 17 anos e 11 meses no Rio de Janeiro, a cidade maravilhosa que no verão o calor atingia 40ºC, ficar sentada na sombra sob um sol de "apenas" 32 graus era simples. Faziam duas semanas que morávamos em Londres, o apartamento já estava todo organizado e tudo desempacotado, mas quis comemorar minha data ao ar livre já que não agüentava mais olhar para as caixas vazias nos corredores, hoje me arrependo desta decisão. Foi no meu aniversário que meus pais foram assassinados, e por muito pouco, não morri também._

_Não sei, e nunca saberei quem foram os culpados. A causa certamente era o trabalho dos meus pais, foi por isso que "fugimos" para Londres, para recomeçar através do programa de proteção à testemunha, largamos família, amigos, amores...  
Ninguém poderia saber onde estávamos. Como mencionei, meu pai tinha sede de ajudar as pessoas, e isso muitas vezes pode ser um processo complicado, pois há a necessidade de enfrentar os que tem poder. Meu pai descobrira um grande esquema de corrupção em uma das maiores empresas do meu país, tudo por que auxiliava na defesa de um ex-empregado que sofria abuso de seus chefes. Foi encontrando documentos que denunciavam as fraudes, os métodos de atuação, até parar diante de um papel que continha uma listagem de nomes, alguns deles já riscados haviam aparecido no jornal nos últimos meses, a chamada da matéria era sempre a mesma: morte causada por envenenamento; mais um corpo encontrado com o mesmo veneno das últimas 3 ocorridas no mês de abril. Meus pais foram mais uma das manchetes de jornal. _

- Malditas maçãs, maldita madrasta da Branca-de-Neve! – gritei sozinha chutando uma caixa no sótão. Diversas coisas caíram espalhadas pelo chão, brincos, anéis, colares todos conhecidos, todos de minha mãe.

Me apoiei na caixa onde estavam alguns de meus livros não ligados à faculdade, não havia espaço no meu quarto para guardá-los então tinham ficado pra trás. Esbocei um sorriso ao ver 7 livros, passara minha infância e adolescência lendo e relendo os livros. Agora me sentia como a personagem principal: órfã, com os país assassinados por um estranho, com a tentativa de me matar na forma de uma maçã não comida. Peguei o terceiro livro, sentei no sótão e comecei a reler, relembrar como eram bons os dias na minha casa, com meus pais, meus amigos... Percebi que guardava cada lembrança não só deles, e que ainda recordava cada palavra do livro, naquele momento desejei mais que tudo ter uma penseira, para esvaziar meus pensamentos.

Sentei no chão para ficar mais confortável e senti algo duro sob minha coxa. Um pingente estranho, engoli em seco, não me lembrava de tê-lo visto com minha mãe – eu sabia que conhecia todas as jóias e bijouterias dela, estavam listadas no testamento - , mas ainda assim... conhecia aquele formato peculiar de ampulheta em algum lugar. Olhei para o livro em minha mão e percebi que era dali que reconhecia aquelas correntes finas, o vira-tempo de Hermione.

Fiquei confusa, meus pais nunca foram no parque do Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter nos Estados Unidos, sequer liam Harry Potter... Sabiam que eu era apaixonada pelos livros então nunca me esconderiam se tivessem comprado algo relacionado. Procurei a página em que Harry observa Hermione retirar o objeto das vestes, ao abrir a página havia um bilhete:

"_Sabia que um dia abriria este livro novamente, pois sempre o faz quando está nervosa ou preocupada. Te amamos muito nossa Giu. Se encontrar um objeto similar ao descrito neste trecho, já não estaremos mais com você, nem teremos como te explicar. Vivemos não só a nossa vida com esta Giulia, você existe no universo de seus livros, e nós ainda existiremos lá quando nos formos daqui. Sete voltas devem bastar para que você regresse aos 11 anos, estes não se passarão no Rio de Janeiro, mas na Londres trouxa. A magia corre no seu sangue pela parte de seu pai, nos conhecemos no seu mundo de fantasia com corujas, vassouras voadoras e quadribol. Criamos uma vida paralela ao mundo da magia, à frente do nosso tempo em 7 anos, para termos a possibilidade de te criar caso Você-sabe-quem volte a se reerguer, mas a vida sem magia é tão dura quanto, e infelizmente te deixamos. Se desejar nos encontrar no mundo onde a feitiçaria é real, dê sete voltas no vira-tempo, você voltará com o corpo de 11 anos, e com uma única memória: a história lida nos livros de Harry Potter, nossos eus no mundo da magia não saberão disso, mas vimos a importância de te deixar com este conhecimento no mundo mágico. Somente você poderá escolher o seu destino, te amaremos sempre, seus pais." _

Li o bilhete aproximadamente 20 vezes, nada ali fazia sentido. Se criaram num mundo paralelo ao da magia? Eram clones de seres do mundo mágico? Poderia realmente encontrar seus pais e viver no mundo de Harry Potter já conhecendo todos os perigos e lutando para salvar o mundo.

A ampulheta parecia uma bomba em suas mãos. Girar, ou não girar: eis a questão.


	2. Girar ou Não Girar: Eis a Questão

Cap 2. Girar ou não girar: eis a questão.

_A ampulheta parecia uma bomba em suas mãos. Girar, ou não girar:eis a questão._

Um silêncio caiu sobre o sótão, eu não conseguia sair do lugar, o Rio de Janeiro que eu conhecia passava na minha frente, meus amigos, tudo que tinha abandonado. Minha sensação era de estar morta, não conhecia ninguém em Londres – passei os dedos pelos meus cabelos, olhei aquelas pontas loiras que não me pertenciam de verdade, eram parte da minha transformação, do meu recomeço – não tinha mais ninguém no mundo, o que eu tenho a perder? A logomarca da London School of Economics pairou na minha mente...

Um som corta o ambiente, ele vem de longe, mas é o único barulho que escuto. Pouso o vira-tempo sob uma das velhas caixas, desço as escadas correndo querendo saber quem poderia estar tocando a campainha.

Abro a porta, não há ninguém me esperando do lado de fora, baixo os olhos desapontada – esperava que ao menos um vizinho fosse falar comigo, me tirar da solidão – quando vejo uma cesta coberta por um pano branco. Me abaixo para ver o que existe ali dentro. Meu coração acelera, minha pele naturalmente branca fica praticamente transparente: uma cesta cheia de maçãs, uma delas já mordida. Olho ao redor buscando encontrar o olhar daquele que colocara a cesta, não há ninguém nas redondezas.

Disparo em direção ao sótão, tremendo pego a ampulheta em minhas mãos, e sem nem pensar giro sete vezes. Tudo na minha frente parece girar, as memórias vão se perdendo, as paredes sujas do sótão somem da minha frente.


	3. Família Smith Rosier

Cap 3. Família Smith Rosier

GIULIA SMITH ROSIER! LEVANTE-SE AGORA OU VOCÊ QUER PERDER O TREM PRA HOGWARTS?

Escutei o grito de minha mãe vindo da cozinha no primeiro andar. Como se eu precisasse acordar, estava de pé há uma hora, depois de um sonho muito esquisito. Como sempre meu pai me aguardava na ponta do corrimão da grande escada de madeira clara, sorri e subi no corrimão, desço direto nos braços de meu pai.

Bom dia papai!

Bom dia pequena Giu!

Ei! Não sou mais tão pequena! Estou indo pra Hogwarts!

E daqui a pouco eu não consigo mais te pegar na beirada do corrimão – ele com diz com um sorriso misto: de alegria e tristeza

Não se preocupa papai, vou aprender um feitiço pra que eu fique bemmmm levinha e você consiga me segurar sempre! – meu pai ri de maneira sincera, vejo em seu rosto o mesmo sorriso que dos meus espelhos.

Acho que meu pai é um homem bonito, ele é bem alto com ombros grandes, tem o cabelo castanho bem escuro e comprido, parece que ele é membro de uma daquelas bandas trouxas que a mamãe adora! Seus olhos tem uma cor que me fascina, queria ter o mesmo tom de castanho avermelhado, mas só herdei da família o formato de olhos ligeiramente felinos, o sorriso muito branco com dentes todos certinhos, o cabelo castanho escuro e claro, o sobrenome de uma das mais tradicionais famílias do mundo bruxo: Rosier.

Cheguei na cozinha e dei um beijo em minha mãe. Ela fazia waffles para o café-da-manhã, o meu favorito.

Você parece cansada, não dormiu direito?

Tive um sonho esquisito, mas não lembro muito bem... Acho que tinha algo relacionado ao menino que sobreviveu...

Você sonhou com Harry Potter? Acho que esse ano ele deverá começar em Hogwarts, fazem 10 anos da queda de Você-sabe-quem, ele deve estar com a sua idade...

Caramba! Será que eu vou conhecer ele?!

Possivelmente...

Será que ele é legal? Será que ele vai gostar de mim – baixei um pouco a voz de forma inconsciente – mesmo eu sendo uma Rosier...

E qual o problema de ser uma Rosier minha filha?

Ninguém em casa falava muito da família do papai. Ele era considerado um traidor por ter se casado com a mamãe, mas eu nunca entendi isso: ela é maravilhosa! Tem a pele branca como a minha, cabelos castanhos claros, olhos cor de chocolate... Tudo bem, seus dentes não são lindos, mas o sorriso dela contagia qualquer um que o veja, é sempre tão sincero... Mamãe vem de uma família tradicional também, mas do mundo trouxa, desde sempre sua família tem membros na Câmara dos Lordes, acho que isso significa que eu tenho um título real do mundo trouxa, mas não entendo muito bem dessas coisas.

Problema nenhum mãe... é que a família do papai é tão estranha. – Falei da família dele, mas a única pessoa que eu conhecia era a Tia Andrômeda e a Tonks, minha prima mais velha, que realmente era esquisita, mas era legal.

Bom – disse meu pai na porta da cozinha – sua prima Tonks é realmente esquisita, afinal ela fica se transformando por aí...

Eu ri, mas não era em Tonks que eu pensava. Vinha em minha cabeça o nome de Evan Rosier... não sei por que, mas aquele nome me causava um certo mal-estar, acho que isso estava no sonho estranho, tinha um tribunal e alguém falava o nome de Evan Rosier com uma voz desesperada. Mas jamais mencionaria o nome em casa, papai ficaria zangado comigo, sempre que um Rosier era mencionado ele ficava de mau - humor.

Giulia, GIULIA! – minha mãe falou mais alto – Posso pegar seu malão para irmos?

Pode! Aliás, já tá na sala! O papai convocou ele quando eu entrei na cozinha... Eu ouvi ele falando "accio". Só tenho que buscar a Perséfone no corujal!

Busquei Perséfone, minha coruja preta e branca, coloquei na gaiola dourada e fui pra sala me preparar para a aparatação acompanhada, detestava aquilo e ao mesmo tempo achava o máximo, pois de uma hora para a outra mudávamos de lugar. Meus pai chegaram e demos as mãos, meu pai segurava meu malão e minha mãe uma sacola marrom, que provavelmente teria o meu lanche para o trem. Fechei os olhos e chegamos em uma rua vazia perto da estação Kings Cross.


	4. Sem Coração

Carregava a gaiola de Perséfone – que tinha quase o meu tamanho – enquanto meus pais levavam minhas malas. O sinal abria para atravessarmos, eu não conseguia me mover.

Eu n-n-não quero mais ir. – disse baixando o rosto vermelho, minha mãe se virou com um olhar de compreensão e falou..

Filha, o que há com você? Você estava toda animada em casa...

Cath, deixa que eu converso com ela. – ouvi meu pai sussurrar para minha mãe – consegue levar o malão?

Claro Nicholas, mas não demore...

Meu pai assentiu com a cabeça, se agachou até ficar olhando diretamente nos meus olhos e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos.

Giu, o nervosismo é natural, mas você está nervosa com algo em especial?

Se eu não fizer amigos? Se não gostarem de mim por que eu sou mestiça? Ou por que eu sou uma Rosier? Se eu não me der bem em nenhuma matéria? Se as pessoas me excluírem?Se eu perceber que eu era melhor na minha escola trouxa do que em uma escola de magia? Se os professores me odiarem? Se eu for pra uma casa ruim? – disse tudo isso em disparate sem nem pegar ar pra respirar. Sabe o que meu pai fez? Começou a gargalhar! Não acreditei! Tantas possibilidades de dar tudo errado e ele rindo de mim!

Giulia, Giulia...Sempre tão preocupada com tudo...Pensou em todas as possibilidades. Você vai se dar bem meu amor...Hogwarts é um lugar maravilhoso, os professores são muito bons e muito legais. Tem tanta gente naquela escola que é impossível você não fazer nenhum amigo. E quanto à casa que você vai, você já sabe: eu fui da Sonserina e sua mãe uma Corvinal. Nenhuma casa é ruim, todas elas tem qualidades e você é tão cheia de qualidades que pode ir parar em qualquer uma das quatro!

Dizendo isso me puxou para um abraço apertado e cantarolou no meu ouvido uma música improvisada que basicamente dizia que ele sempre estaria junto de mim. Ele sabia que ao me abraçar eu ficaria mais calma, sempre era assim...

Meu pai se levantou, demos as mãos e atravessamos a rua correndo para chegar na estação, que para variar um pouco estava lotada. Sempre achei a Kings Cross muito legal, mas nunca entendi como um trem cheio de bruxos não chamava a atenção dos trouxas, perguntava isso pros meus pais e eles faziam mistério dizendo que quando eu fosse pra Hogwarts eu iria descobrir aonde ficava o trem. Hoje seria o dia da minha descoberta, e o nervosismo ruim de antes se transformou em um friozinho na barriga quando avistei minha mãe parada com um carrinho de malas entre as plataformas 9 e 10.

Ela deu um beijo na minha cabeça e depois no meu pai, me encarou com seu olhar de "estamos prontas? Vamos?" eu sorri abertamente enquanto os dois colocavam os braços sobre meus ombros e andavam calmamente em direção à parede de tijolinhos entre as plataformas. Sabia que devia ter algo mágico ali, tal como a parede pra chegar ao Beco Diagonal através do Caldeirão Furado, mas não tive coragem de ficar de olho aberto conforme a parede se aproximava.

Bem vinda a estação 9 ½ , entendeu agora como os trouxas não vêem o Expresso de Hogwarts?

Virei pra meus pais que sorriam abertamente e me guiavam por todos aqueles estudantes, vários mais velhos e outros da minha idade que pareciam tão nervosos quanto eu. Fui com minha mãe procurar uma água para beber deixando meu pai com as malas, ela poderia conjurar uma garrafa d'água, mas eu queria ver se eles tinham bebedouros na estação bruxa, eu adorava não ter mais que ficar na ponta do pé pra beber água.

Nicholas Rosier?

Sim...

Não se lembra de mim? Am...

Amélia Bones! – interrompeu meu pai com um sorriso – como vai? Ainda no Ministério?

Muito bem! Continuo sim no Ministério... tentando fazer alguma justiça nesse mundo... Onde está Catherine? Continua casado com ela não é?

Claro que continuo, ela foi procurar água pra minha filha...

Amélia olhou para Nicholas com cara de que não entende por que alguém vai procurar água podendo conjurar uma garrafa. Nicholas compreendendo sorriu e explicou.

Colocamos Giulia em uma escola trouxa até fazer 11 anos para que ela convivesse com os trouxas e tivesse que compreender um mundo sem magia, o esforço que os trouxas tem. Uma das coisas que eles tem nessas escolas é um negócio chamado bebedouro, eu não entendo muito bem como funciona, mas Giulia ficou muito feliz quando não precisou mais ficar na ponta de pé para beber água na coisa, desde então ela fica procurando bebedouros por onde quer que ela vá... Coisa de criança...

Amélia ria sem parar

Essas coisas trouxas são tão interessantes. Acho interessante vocês terem colocado a filha em uma escola trouxa, uma atitude bem bacana, diferente de tudo o que se espera de um Rosier, ainda mais sendo sua filha – baixou um pouco a voz – uma sangue-puro...

Amélia, nunca mais toque nesse assunto - falei de forma baixa e atravessada – Giulia é minha filha e de Catherine, e de mais ninguém, não importa que seu sangue não seja nosso.

Mas o sangue é seu Nicholas, ainda que não seja diretamente, família é família – comentou ela erguendo a sobrancelha.

Então, está aqui acompanhando quem? Que eu saiba você não tem filhos – cortei o assunto o mais rápido que pude, pois Catherine e Giulia caminhavam em minha direção.

Não, infelizmente não tenho filhos, mas tenho uma sobrinha linda, Suzana, filha de minha irmã. – percebendo a vinda de mãe e filha, aponta - Ali está ela, a menina baixinha com bochechas coradas correndo atrás do gato branco.

Amélia! Quanto tempo que não lhe vejo! Giulia, essa é Amélia Bones, estudou conosco em Hogwarts.

Prazer senhora Bones.

Pode me chamar de Amélia menina, como você está grande! Acho que a única vez que a vi tinha apenas 1 ano! – meus pais se entreolharam de maneira estanha.

Senhora Amélia, trabalha no Ministério da Magia não é? Nos tribunais...

Sim minha jovem, como sabe disso?

Não sei, acho que ouvi seu nome na rádio alguma vez., – menti rapidamente. Pessoas importantes do Ministério da Magia sempre falavam na rádio, ela parecia ser uma élia Bones, esse nome não me era estranho, como eu sabia onde ela trabalhava? Um flash de memória surgiu: _"Você consegue conjurar um patrono corpóreo? Na sua idade?" Todos aqueles que desejam inocentar Harry Potter de todas as acusações, ergam as mãos. As mãos de Amélia Bones sobem ao ar. _Que julgamento é esse? Por que eu estou vendo essas coisas? Olhei para a Amélia Bones que conversava com meus pais, ela parecia tão mais velha na minha memória...

Giulia, essa é Suzana, sobrinha de Amélia.

Oi – sendo puxada de meus devaneios ouvi a menina dizer com uma voz baixinha – Tudo bom?

Tudo bem e você? Vamos procurar um vagão juntas? Não conheço ninguém!

Vamos! Claro! Olha, esse é meu gato – mostrando uma bola de pelos branca em seu colo – o nome dele é Snow.

Oi Snow – disse eu fazendo carinho na cabeça do gato que ronronava tranquilamente – Essa é a Perséfone! Minha coruja!

Noooosssaaaa! Ela é linda! Preta e branca! E é grandona!

Vamos dar tchau pra eles logo e procurar uma cabine?

Eu vou só procurar minha mãe pra me despedir, fica aqui! Já volto!

Meus pais se despediam de Amélia que me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. Aguardava ali por Suzana, ela parecia ser bem legal. De repente vi meus pais ficarem muito sérios, segui a direção de seus olhos e parei em uma família com pessoas muito loiras e muito pálidas, o homem usava os cabelos muito loiros compridos e pude ver que sua varinha tinha um adorno de prata muito bonito e caro. A mulher como os outros dois usava preto, cabelos longos presos de forma firme, era muito elegante, mas tinha um olhar esnobe que eu nunca tinha visto. E o menino, bom, ele era uma miniatura do pai com cabelos curtos e carregava o mesmo olhar da mãe. Tal como os pais seria bonito se não fosse o olhar de nojo. Voltei a olhar meus pais, os olhos ainda estavam fixos. O homem loiro sustentou o olhar de forma ameaçadora, e caminhou em nossa direção com a família seguindo. Meu pai cruzou os braços sobre o peito com a varinha em mãos ao mesmo tempo que minha mãe me puxava para si.

Nicholas...

Lucius, como vai?

Bem. Essa então deve ser sua – um sorriso torto apareceu em seus lábios – filha...

Meu pai assentiu com a cabeça sem retirar os olhos do homem assustador chamado Lucius, por que ele não tinha me apresentado? Meu pai sempre me apresentava com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Algo devia ter acontecido entre ele e esse homem. Vi meu pai mirar a mulher loira, quando menos esperava ele dizia

Olá Cissa, como vai?

Por que meu pai chamava ela de Cissa? As únicas pessoas que ele chamava pelo apelido eram eu e minha mãe. Nem amigos ele chamava por apelidos... De repente eu escuto o que eu menos esperava.

Vou muito bem maninho, e você? Acho que não conhece seu sobrinho: Draco

Ela era uma das irmãs do meu pai que eu não conhecia! Não é a toa que ele não gosta de falar da família, eles eram muito arrogantes. Draco, quem dava o nome do filho de "dragão"? Que coisa mais idiota de se fazer. Reparei que ele não tinha cumprimentado meu pai, que falta de educação.

Giulia – ouvi a voz do meu pai – essa é minha irmã, Narcisa, e este seu primo Draco.

Eu percebi – respondi mau humorada, como me esconderam um primo da minha idade durante todo esse tempo – Tudo bem? - perguntei estendendo a mão e olhando pra Draco que fez cara de nojo e olhou pros pais com um olhar inquisitivo e não tardou a perguntar:

Essa é minha prima sangue-ruim?

Engasguei em seco ao ouvir isso. Eu sabia o significado, meu pai tinha dito pra que eu nunca aceitasse ser chamada assim. Só quem tratava as pessoas dessa forma eram pessoas sem coração e sem cérebro, ele sempre me dizia.

Não. Eu não sou sangue-ruim, sou mestiça e me chamo Giulia Smith Rosier, e você é uma pessoa sem coração e sem cérebro.

Falei aquilo alto sem nem pestanejar, os loiros me olhavam espantados e esperei uma bronca pela falta de educação, mas ao invés disso meus pais não conseguiram manter a cara séria e começaram a rir se abaixando pra me abraçar. Vi meu pai falando com o homem.

Acho melhor você se retirar Malfoy.

Eles viraram de costas e nos deixaram abraçados rindo. Meu pai repetia a minha frase as gargalhadas e dizendo que tinha muito orgulho de mim. Eu não entendi nada, só repeti o que eles sempre me disseram. Voltei a esperar Suzana, que não aparecia nunca, fiquei de costas para o trem procurando por ela na plataforma, foi nessa hora que eu ouvi uma voz distante:

Eca, ela é uma Rosier. Aquela família parece um ninho de cobras, só nascem bruxos das trevas.

Me virei para ver quem falava, vi dois meninos ruivos carregando malões para colocar no trem.

Como assim Fred?

Eu não sou o Fred, Ron... Enfim, a família toda é de ex-Comensais da Morte, , os seguidores de Você-sabe-quem, mataram muita gente inocente. Se eles tem um filho que vai para Hogwarts, pode ter certeza de que vamos atormentá-lo todos os dias, só por ser desta família desprezível.

Mas George, ele não tem culpa de ter nascido numa família ruim...

Ponto pro ruivo mais novo chamado Ron!

Não tem culpa de ter nascido, mas vai ter de tudo aquilo que ainda vai fazer de mal no mundo.

Meus olhos ficaram cheios d'água pelas palavras daquele menino. Quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim de mim? Meu orgulho falou mais alto naquele momento, sequei meus olhos e pensei: eu sou uma Rosier sim, e daí? Enquanto secava os olhos Suzana apareceu, me despedi dos meus pais e entramos no trem buscando uma cabine vazia. Sentamos e acenamos pela janela, vi Amélia Bones dando tchau para a sobrinha.

Flash:_ Cornelius Fudge conversando com o Primeiro Ministro trouxa: "ainda por cima, perdemos Amélia Bones, tudo indica que ela lutou bravamente." _

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha, o Ministro da Magia parecia mais velho, abatido, e aquele não era o atual Primeiro Ministro trouxa, eu sabia por que prestava atenção nas notícias da televisão, meus pais achavam importante eu entender dessas coisas por causa da família da mamãe. Enquanto pensava no estranho pensamento a plataforma 9 ½ desaparecia e entrávamos em um campo verde.


	5. Chapéu Seletor

CAP 5 – Chapéu Seletor

Estava no trem conversando com Suzana quando um menino da nossa idade branquinho e com bochechas rosadas abriu a porta do vagão perguntando se tínhamos visto seu sapo. Tadinho, pensei, tem um sapo como bicho de estimação e perdeu o bicho...ainda bem que eu tenho uma coruja. Falamos que não tínhamos visto, mas que se encontrássemos o animal guardaríamos para entregar pra ele.

Continuamos nossa conversa, agora falávamos do Beco Diagonal, das coisas maravilhosas que tinham lá, da nova Nimbus 2000 – sempre gostei de quadribol, em muito por influência do meu pai, que foi batedor na época da escola – e de como o Seu Olivaras era um homem engraçado. Ela me mostrou sua varinha, mogno 27 cm, flexível com núcleo de corda de dragão, nada extraordinário ou diferente, mas era sua varinha e ela exibia feliz enquanto me pedia pra mostrar a minha à ela. Abri minha bolsa com um sorriso - eu amava cada centímetro da minha varinha, ela era diferente de todas as varinhas que eu já tinha visto – e pela reação de Suzana, também era a mais distinta que ela já vira.

Noooosssaaa! Ela é meio prateada! De que ela é feita?

A madeira é de Araucária, uma árvore que dá muito na parte sul da América do Sul – repeti o que Seu Olivaras tinha me dito – por isso que ela tem essa cor meio prateada, 32 cm, levemente flexível, e o núcleo dela é duplo, feito de uma pena de pavão albino e um fio da cauda de um filhote de unicórnio.

Poxa! Nunca tinha ouvido falar em uma varinha dessa madeira estranha...E núcleos duplos são raros não são?

Seu Olivaras me disse que essa foi a única varinha que ele conseguiu fazer deste material, que essa madeira é muito difícil de trabalhar. Até onde ele sabe é a única varinha no mundo feita desse material, e o núcleo duplo é raro sim, mas mais raro ainda é o fio de unicórnio ser de um filhote e não de um adulto..

Eles são lindos né? Dizem que quando pequenos são todos dourados.

Quando ia começar a falar sobre unicórnios – sou apaixonada por eles, e fico muito feliz que existam nos dois mundos, ainda que no trouxa sejam apenas "seres imaginários" – uma menina com cabelos castanhos e dentes grandes abriu a porta do nosso vagão interrompendo a conversa.

Vocês viram um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele...

Não – respondemos juntas – e ele já passou por aqui procurando o bichinho.

Seus olhos recaíram sob minha varinha, e um ar curioso tomou seu rosto.

Que varinha diferente essa sua... Nunca li sobre varinhas assim, prateadas.. Do que ela é feita?

Sorri para Suzana, que contou para a menina tudo o que eu havia acabado de lhe explicar. A morena sorriu e achou incrível a idéia de uma única varinha ter sido feita deste tipo de madeira.

Qual o nome de vocês?

Suzana, Suzana Bones.

Giulia, Giulia Rosier. E o seu?

Ela me encarou como se eu fosse um fantasma, ficou vermelha, fez uma cara que era uma mistura de susto, nojo e apreensão, a mesma que aquele menino ruivo tinha feito na estação ao ouvir meu sobrenome. Meus olhos se encontraram com os dela, que baixaram no momento em que ela respondia quase que num sussurro:

Hermione, Hermione Granger.

Era a nascida trouxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts, futura melhor amiga de Harry Potter, eu sabia quem era essa menina! Sua imagem apareceu bem mais velha, com cabeças ruivas a cercando na estaçã chamando de mãe, o rosto do tal Ron da estação pairava ao seu lado dando tchau para os filhos. Sorri, era o primeiro momento que essas lembranças do futuro me mostravam algo positivo, eles iriam se casar... Só para confirmar perguntei:

Você é nascida trouxa não é?

Percebi que isso foi um erro quando Hermione ficou pálida, assentiu e saiu da nossa cabine. Ela certamente lera a história da família Rosier em algum livro antes de ir pra escola, eu sabia que quase tudo sobre minha árvore genealógica por parte paterna poderia ser encontrada em livros – a por parte da minha mãe também, mas não no mundo bruxo. Me levantei depressa - sem nem explicar pra Suzana - abrindo a porta da cabine e apertei o passo no corredor tentando alcançá-la, vi seus cabelos cheios ao vento e falei:

Espera Hermione! Desculpa! Não quis te ofender – falei esta última parte baixo, pois certamente ela já havia decidido que não iria falar comigo.

Voltei andando pelo corredor pensando em deixar de usar o Rosier como sobrenome para me apresentar. Mas que droga! Só por que eu tinha parentes estúpidos não significa que eu também pense que nem eles. A imagem de Draco não veio na cabeça, mas bateu de frente comigo no corredor do trem, nem pedi desculpas. "Olha por onde anda mestiça imunda" foi a única coisa que eu ouvi antes de entrar na cabine.

Giu, por que ela ficou daquele jeito? Por que você saiu correndo daqui?

Eu me apresentei como Rosier e perguntei se ela era nascida trouxa. – Suzana ainda me fitava sem entender – No mundo trouxa – continuei – sempre me apresentei como Rosier, pois o sobrenome não dizia nada, era muito mais importante ser uma Smith, e eu nunca gostei de ser paparicada por ter simplesmente nascido. Minha família por parte de pai, Rosier, é cheia das frescuras de sangue-puro etc, então muita gente acha que eu sou assim só por ter o mesmo sobrenome.

Mas Smith não é trouxa? Sua mãe não é uma nascida trouxa? Isso significa que você não é sangue-puro, é mestiça...

Exatamente! Mas as pessoas muitas vezes nem querem parar pra prestar atenção...só me julgam direto pelo sobrenome idiota do meu pai. Ele não tem preconceitos poxa vida, casou com a mamãe que é nascida trouxa, eu sou mestiça...

Esquece isso Giu! Quando eles te conhecerem na escola vão ver como essa história de sangue puro não tem nada a ver com você!

Suzana tentava me animar, acho que como isso não pareceu adiantar muito ela partiu para o método da distração.

Vou tentar te mostrar um feitiço que eu treinei durante as férias! Não sei se vai sair muito bom, eu só consegui umas duas vezes...

Arregaçou as mangas e apontou para a caixa de Feijõeszinhos de Todos os Sabores, sacudiu a varinha em um movimento circular e muito concentrada disse:

Vingardium leviosA!

Nada aconteceu... Então: "É leviOsa, e não leviosA" parecia que Hermione estava do meu lado me dizendo aquilo, mas eu sabia que as palavras não eram pra mim. Resolvi arriscar:

Acho que é leviOsa, com o "o" mais forte que o "a". Deixa eu tentar..

Peguei minha varinha cor de prata e fiz o movimento.

Vingardium leviOsa

Imediatamente a caixa começou a flutuar e todos os Feijões se espalhavam pelo chão, pois levantei a caixa aberta de cabeça para baixo. Nós duas sorrimos diante do sucesso. Agradeci Hermione em pensamento e decidi que guardaria essas "previsões" para mim, quem sabe eu não poderia tirar vantagem disso em aulas?

Fizemos tudo levitar pela cabine, rindo muito enquanto sapos de chocolate se debatiam no ar. Percebemos então que tínhamos que trocar de roupa e colocar nossos uniformes. Catamos os Feijões do chão usando vingardium leviosa – o que facilitou bastante, pois tinham uns escondidos de baixo do banco – não queríamos deixar o nosso vagão sujo. O trem parou, pegamos nossas bolsas e saltamos.

O enorme guarda-caças – já sabia que se chamava Hagrid, tinha o visto em minha mente – chamava os alunos para a beira do lago para entrarmos nos barcos e finalmente alcançarmos o castelo. Fazia uma noite linda, o céu azul bem escuro estava salpicado de estrelas muito brilhantes e uma lua cheia iluminava o trajeto do barco pelo lago. No momento em que se tornou possível ver o castelo escutei um "ohhhhhh" geral por parte dos alunos; realmente era uma visão muito bonita.

Hagrid nos encaminhou até uma senhora que usava um chapéus cônico com cabelos bem presos. Professora McGonnagall, diretora da Grifinória. Ela dirigiu a todos um olhar rígido, podem nada grosseiro, apenas mostrava que ela era alguém que deviam obedecer, mas não temer. Explicou que dentro de instantes ela voltaria e estaríamos entrando no salão principal para sermos selecionados para as casas: Sonserina, Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Logo que a professora saiu, ouvi a voz arrogante do meu primo confirmando aquilo que eu já sabia: Harry Potter começaria a estudar em Hogwarts aquele ano (pelo o que eu vi, ele estava bem perto do Ron).

A professora voltou e nos levou para o salão principal cujo teto havia sido enfeitiçado para parecer o céu, isso estava em Hogwarts: Uma história – eu nunca tinha lido, mas tinha a lembrança de Hermione dizendo isso, assumi que era verdadeiro. Paramos depois de todas as mesas, um banquinho de madeira e um chapéu velho nos aguardavam para a seleção que seria feita por ordem alfabética*. Suzana foi selecionada para a Lufa-Lufa sem demora, Hermione Granger foi rapidamente colocada na Grifinória. O Neville do sapo foi pra Grifinória também. Meu primo nem precisou colocar o chapéu, obviamente foi para Sonserina. Reparei que os Sonserinos recebiam poucos ou quase nenhum aplauso das outras mesas, e também não aplaudiam as outras pessoas. No momento em que Harry Potter foi chamado o salão praticamente parou, ele se sentou no banquinho sob o olhar atento de todos e ficou lá, muito mais tempo do que qualquer um tinha ficado e por fim o chapéu falou alto: Grifinória! Eu sabia que tinha cogitado enviar Harry para a Sonserina e que o menino havia que pedido para ir para outra casa. Perdida em pensamentos, só percebi que me chamavam quando Mc Gonnagall disse meu nome pela segunda ou terceira vez. Sentei no banquinho e o chapéu se afundou na minha cabeça.

"_Hmmm família tradicional...Que mente distinta, quanta confusão..interessante. Corajosa...enfrenta seus medos e encara os outros de frente, será que faria isso pelos outros além de por si mesma? Grifinória seria uma boa opção...Mas é dotada de uma inteligência extraodinária...hum...resta saber pra que lado vai desenvolver...hmm...Corvinal talvez... Lufa-Lufa definitivamente não é a sua casa... Seu lado Sonserina é bastante forte, é esperta e ambiciosa, mas não é arrogante... o que é bem estranho..."_

Sentia o calor de todos os olhos do salão sobre mim...Será que seu eu pedir "sonserina não" ele aceita? Decidir não fazer o pedido. Uma casa não definiria quem eu sou, meu pai era um sonserino sangue-puro que se casou com uma corvinal nascida trouxa. E o chapéu continuou tagarelando na minha cabeça. Mesmo assim meus ombros estavam tensos diante da possibilidade de ir para a casa da serpente.

"_Seu lado Grifinória não entra em conflito com seu lado Sonserina, você tem o que unia Salazar Slitheryn e Godricc Gryffindor... As duas casas correm no seu sangue, _- Como assim? Grifinória? Talvez tenha algum grifinório na família, não sei...para mim meu sangue era parte Sonserina e outra Corvinal, devia ser algum rebelde da família do meu pai -_ o ideal seria ser possível que você ficasse em duas casa e não em uma só... Sua criação é diferente da maioria dos sonserinos... Acho que já cheguei a minha decisão. Sua casa será ..." _

Apertei os olhos ainda mais esperando o chapéu falar alto o nome da minha casa.


	6. Ambição

Allie B. Malfoy

Preparada para a continuação? Espero que sim! =] Bjs

"Sonserina"

Meus ombros não relaxaram, retirei o chapéu da minha cabeça e o devolvi à professora. Levantei e caminhei devagar e com a cabeça em pé para a mesa da minha casa. Percebi que somente sonserinos e professores ( e a Suzana) me aplaudiram, e que mesmo eu indo pra "casa sangue-puro" meu primo e seus dois capachos me olhavam com raiva, como se eu estivesse sujando a mesa ao sentar. Me afastei de todos e procurei o olhar da única pessoa que não iria me julgar, Suzana. Ela conversava animadamente com seus novos amigos lufa quando seus olhos encontraram os meus e ela sorriu com um olhar que dizia "vai ficar tudo bem".

O professor Dumbledore nos disse que não poderíamos entrar na floresta proibida e nem no corredor do terceiro andar, a não ser que quisessem sofrer uma morte dolorida. Percebi que essa última restrição causou espanto à quase todos os alunos, pelo visto ninguém estava acostumado a ser proibido de andar por determinada parte do castelo. Mas também – eu pensei – eu não iria querer entrar naquele lugar, ainda mais com um cachorro gigante de 3 cabeças. É claro, nenhum aluno sabia o que tinha lá, eu não deveria saber, mas sabia - graças aos minhas lembranças loucas e indistintas do futuro - então decidi que ficaria quieta. O diretor falou depois palavras sem nexo (pateta, chorão e beliscão) e as comidas começaram a aparecer na nossa frente.

Enquanto comia sozinha no meu canto da mesa observava o castelo e parei para analisar a mesa dos professores. Eles eram bem diferentes entre si, mas dois em especial me chamavam a atenção, o homem com o turbante e o de cabelos longos e negros sentado ao lado deste. Mas eram coisas diferentes que me prendiam à eles. Professor Quirrel – de turbante – era bem esquisito, e me dava um medo que eu não entendia bem o por quê, não tinha lembranças claras em relação a ele...o que era bem estranho, já que eu tinha na minha cabeça várias imagens sobre várias pessoas diferentes, por que eu não conseguia me lembrar daquele homem? E por que ele me assustava dessa maneira?

O outro era o Professor Snape, sabia que ele era o diretor da Sonserina, dava aula de poções, que era temido pelos alunos e que privilegiava os alunos da sua casa. Ele parecia ser bem assustador mesmo, mas não conseguia deixar de achar que ele era interessante, ele poderia ser bonito se sorrisse. Mas não era a mesma falta de sorriso do pai do meu primo, ele parecia não sorrir por que seus olhos não conseguiriam sorrir...ele parecia um homem triste. De repente o vi olhar que ele dirigiu ao menino-que-sobreviveu, era estranho, não conseguia entender como ódio e alegria poderiam aparecer assim num olhar, o segundo sentimento somente passou pelos olhos do Snape. Harry Potter sustentou de volta com um ar curioso e ao mesmo tempo de dor. Dor? Por que dor? Que coisa mais esquisita...

Terminei de jantar e percebi que tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era dormir. Esperava os monitores levantarem para nos levar ao nosso salão comunal...Me perguntava onde ficaria e quanto tempo eu iria demorar para decorar o caminho. Dumbledore se ergueu e anunciou que era hora de irmos para a cama, afinal, as aulas começavam amanhã. Rapidamente saí da mesa e segui um monitor alto em direção às masmorras – pelo menos foi pra lá que ele disse que estávamos indo. Entramos em uma das masmorras e paramos na frente de uma parede – será que teríamos que sair correndo e passar pela parede como em Kings Cross? – , o monitor olhou para todos e disse para lembrarmos da senha: Ambição.

Quando ele falou isso, uma porta magicamente se abriu na parede de pedra. Será que todas as senhas seriam estúpidas assim ou somente as da Sonserina? Desci as escadas e me deparei com um salão imenso, achei tudo bem de acordo com as características atribuídas aos sonserinos, era tudo luxuoso, frio e meio distante. Umas luminárias verdes iluminavam o ambiente, ok a principio eu não gostava daquele clima, mas poderia passar a gostar, coloquei na minha cabeça naquele momento de que minha vida na Sonserina seria legal... 


	7. Azul Piscina

CAP 7 – Azul Piscina

Estava adorando minhas aulas, talvez por que estivesse me saindo muito bem em todas as matérias até então. Estava me preparando para minha primeira aula de poções que era com a Grifinória, mas não precisava ficar com medo, pois era uma sonserina e Professor Snape certamente iria nos favorecer.

A aula dele era nas masmorras – o que fazia bastante sentido, já que dava um ar mais assustador ainda à matéria – bem perto do nosso salão comunal, mas como era a primeira aula do dia não estávamos lá, mas no salão principal tomando café-da-manhã, então tivemos que correr. Eu tinha me aproximado de Blásio Zabini, que apesar de aparentemente ter pensamentos estúpidos iguais ao do meu primo, era bem legal. Em função disso, ainda que fosse contra minha vontade, estava falando com Draco de forma civilizada, mas continuava não gostando muito dele, ainda mais por que ele maltratava pessoas que não eram sangue-puro e implicava muito com o Harry Potter.

Entramos na sala de poções e sentamos, Draco, eu e Zabini em uma bancada aguardando por Snape. Pegava meu caderno e minha pena para fazer as anotações da aula quando o professor entrou. Ele parecia um morcegão entrando com aquela capa esvoaçante, ou um vampiro dos filmes trouxas que eu assistia. Começou a falar que poções não era uma matéria simples, que não iríamos ficar sacudindo varinhas – imediatamente pus a minha na mochila, acho que ele notou, pois deu um sorriso de canto de boca para mim e continuou – que era necessário talento e iria nos ensinar a engarrafar a fama, alcançar a glória e até mesmo atrasar a morte – tudo isso parecia fascinante, eu já tinha lido o livro de poções inteiro antes de vir para Hogwarts, para mim parecia um grande livro de receitas, eu era boa em receitas acrescentava ingredientes, substituía, alterava tudo para que ficasse melhor e mais gostoso. Na minha cabeça poções seria mais ou menos como cozinhar, restava saber se eu teria o tal dom que Snape mencionava.

Foi quando percebi que ele olhava Harry Potter de tal jeito que eu jamais gostaria de o ver olhando pra mim. E começou a disparar perguntas sobre a matéria, todas as respostas estavam no livro...eu sabia a resposta de todas elas, mas parecia que a Hermione também sabia, pois conforme Snape perguntava sua mão se levantava mais alto, parecia que ela iria se levantar da cadeira para mostrar ao professor seu conhecimento, mas ele simplesmente a ignorava. Eu sabia que ele não iria chamá-la, eu tinha essa imagem dele na minha cabeça, quando Harry Potter respondeu que não sabia e falou para ele ouvir Hermione, pois ela estava com o braço levantado, Snape continuava ignorando a menina que estava na frente dele. Quando ele ia começar a responder as 3 perguntas que ele próprio tinha feito, eu ergui meu braço e aqueles olhos pretos me encararam me fuzilando aos poucos por ter o interrompido, mas falou:

Sim, Senhorita Rosier.

Asfódelo e Losna prozem a poção conhecida como Poção dos Mortos Vivos, na verdade é uma poção para adormecer muito forte. – ele assentiu com a cabeça na minha direção, entendi que era para que eu continuasse – Bezoar é uma pedra retirada do estômago da cabra que serve como antídoto para a maioria dos venenos, e os dois acônitos que o senhor mencionou são plantas do mesmo gênero botânico.

Quando terminei de falar estava ligeiramente sem fôlego, vermelha por ter falado na frente da classe inteira, ter interrompido o professor e por ele ter me escolhido para falar ao invés de Hermione, que fez cara de quem já sabia absolutamente tudo que eu tinha dito. Draco me olhava chocado, não entendi o por quê...eu gostava de estudar, era a melhor aluna na minha escola de trouxas e pretendia continuar sendo a melhor aluna onde quer que eu fosse. Snape me olhava com interesse enquanto eu me questionava se iria perder pontos por ter o interrompido.

Por que não estão anotando tudo o que a Senhorita Rosier acabou de falar? – ele rosnou para a turma – Trinta pontos para a Sonserina, dez para cada pergunta respondida pela Senhorita Rosie. E Potter, vou retirar 10 pontos pela sua impertinência.

Estava muito feliz, tinha ganho pontos para a minha casa, e certamente para mim mesma com o professor de poções, mas responder perguntas era fácil, eu queria colocar a mão na massa, adoro essa expressão trouxa , e realmente fazer poções. Foi o que aconteceu logo em seguida, fomos separados em duplas para preparar uma poção bem simples de cura de furúnculos, mas como estávamos em número ímpar na Sonserina e Grifinória tinha duplas completas Snape me deu duas opções: formar um trio com Blás e Draco, ou fazer sozinha. Nas aulas de redação da minha escola trouxa eu detestava escrever em grupo, pois nunca saia do jeito que eu esperava; pensando nisso escolhi fazer sozinha, o que aparentemente surpreendeu o professor. Abri meu livro na página 8 para ler a poção, realmente me parecia bem simples:

Ingredientes:

5 Lesmas vivas

3 pétalas de Beladona

28g de pó-de-chifre de unicórnio

12 cerdas de porco-espinho

Preparo:

Cozinhe as lesmas inteiras a fogo baixo no caldeirão por 7 minutos e meio, retire e corte-as em tiras. Amasse as pétalas de Beladona junto com o pó-de-chifre de unicórnio com um pilão sempre no sentido anti-horário, quando tiver formado uma pasta cremosa e prateada pare. Com o caldeirão no fogo, coloque a pasta e o equivalente a 3 lesmas, misture em sentido horário por 3 minutos. Acrescente o restante das lesmas com o caldeirão ainda no fogo. Retire o caldeirão do forno e acrescente as cerdas de porco-espinho. Fora do fogo misture em sentido horário até atingir uma tonalidade azul clara. Aguarde esfriar e engarrafe.

MODO DE USAR:

Aplicar diretamente sobre os furúnculos. A poção leva 10 minutos para surtir efeito.

Me levantei e fui até o armário pegar os ingredientes na estante onde já tinha um amontoado de alunos. Reparei que Hermione já estava preparando a sua poção e que tudo saia corretamente, que droga – pensei – ela é muito boa e eu tenho que ser melhor, não adianta só o Snape gostar mais de mim simplesmente por eu ser uma sonserina, eu tenho que ser a melhor aluna da matéria dele. Finalmente cheguei até os ingredientes, peguei todos os potinhos menos o de pó-de-chifre, pois não conseguia alcançar, aparentemente todos os que estavam nas prateleiras de baixo tinham acabado, já que o Neville tinha quebrado 3 potes ao pegar o seu. Fiquei parada olhando pra cima tentando calcular o quão alto eu teria que pular para alcançar o pote e não quebrar nada, quando vi um braço se erguer acima da minha cabeça e colocar o ingrediente na minha frente.

Aqui senhorita Rosier, desculpe o inconveniente, não sabia que esta turma teria um aluno tão desastrado como Longbotton, caso contrário teria posto uma maior quantidade de ingredientes na prateleira baixa. – ele disse isso em voz alta para toda a turma ouvir.

Todos pararam e encararam um Neville vermelho que tentava não tirar os olhos da poção que fervia verde em seu caldeirão. Retornei meu olhar para a estante e fiquei olhando os ingredientes, não queria que pensassem que era culpa minha a crítica que Snape tinha feito sobre Neville, sabia que essa não era a atitude mais sonserina de todas, afinal meus colegas gargalhavam da cara do menino.

Obrigada professor Snape.

De nada Senhorita Rosier.

Já ia me retirar de perto da estante quando bati os olhos em Hermione, sua poção já começava a ficar da cor correta. Eu tinha que ser melhor que ela. Virei novamente para a estante e dei de cara com o professor.

Esqueceu alguma coisa Srta. Rosier? Creio que já está atrasada no preparo de sua poção...

Esqueci sim senhor. – ele olhou para minhas mãos que tinham todos os ingredientes da receita, e eu fiquei nervosa – O senhor poderia pegar para mim um pouco de pus de bubotúbera?

Snape me olhava assustado, como se nunca tivesse visto algum aluno pedir ingredientes antes, tá talvez ninguém nunca tenha pedido ingredientes que não estão na poção, mas isso não vinha ao caso pra mim.

A senhorita sabe que sua receita não inclui pus de bubotúbera e que os ingredientes que já estão na sua mão servem para fazer uma boa poção cura-furúnculo?

Sim senhor, mas eu não quero fazer uma boa poção...Eu quero fazer a melhor poção, e para isso preciso do pus.

Espero que a senhorita saiba o que está fazendo – disse Snape com um brilho nos olhos enquanto me entregava um pouco de pus de bubotúbera.

Voltei para meu caldeirão e comecei a fazer a poção. Misturaria o pus de bubotúbera para fazer a pasta cremosa e prata, por que ninguém tinha adicionado isso na receita era algo que eu não entendia. O pus puro causa ferimento na pele, mas quando levado ao fogo servia para tratamento de acne, auxiliar o processo de cicatrização entre outras coisas, estava tudo no livro de herbologia, será que ninguém tinha lido isso? Enquanto terminava de misturar os ingredientes ouvi Snape elogiar a poção de Draco, que estava na minha frente...Pouco depois o caldeirão em que Neville trabalhava começou a fazer um barulho estranho e uma fumaça verde e marrom aparecia. O caldeirão do menino estava derretido, e a poção ao invés de curar furúnculos criava os mesmos em quem encostava, era óbvio que ele tinha acrescentado as cerdas com o caldeirão ainda no fogo...Coitado, teve que ir para ala hospitalar...Parei de prestar atenção e voltei à minha poção.

Eu percebi que estava ficando perfeita, azul piscina ao invés do azul claro que dizia no livro, essa alteração exatamente o que eu esperava quando adicionei o pus. O professor caminhava entre os caldeirões fazendo comentários sobre as poções, fiquei na ponta do pé para ver a de Hermione, estava obviamente perfeita, mas o único comentário ouvido foi "muito bom". Assim que terminei minha poção, ele se aproximou da minha bancada. Escutei Draco falando para Blás "a poção dela tá da cor errada, o que a gente faz? Troca a nossa com ela? Ele já passou aqui e elogiou a nossa...". Estranho, Malfoy se preocupando comigo? Acho que Blás teve o mesmo pensamento por que o vi perguntar baixinho: "Desde quando você se importa com a sua prima?", depois da resposta tudo fez sentido: "Não quero que essa idiota perca pontos para a Sonserina por não saber fazer uma poção idiota dessas".

Então Srta. Rosier, esta – ele olhou para o vidro que eu segurava – é a sua poção.

Sim Professor Snape. – respondi com a voz mais firme possível olhando nos olhos dele. Reparei que brilhavam.

Hmmm...Como saberemos se funciona? – seu rosto se iluminou, se virou e chamou Simas, da Grifinória – Simas, pegue o que sobrou da poção asquerosa que seu colega fez. Hermione Granger – a menina se levantou num salto – traga sua poção até aqui.

Simas chegou com a gosma nojenta que Neville tinha feito e uma Hermione orgulhosa colocou o frasco azul claro na minha frente, lançou um olhar para a minha poção azul piscina e me encarou com um ar superior. Snape se colocou ao meu lado atrás da bancada e encarou a turma:

Alguém quer ser voluntário para encostar as duas mãos na poção de Longbotton e depois testar as poções de suas colegas?

Ninguém se movimentou na sala. Hermione olhava todos com uma cara de ofendida, eu sabia que todos ali temiam Snape e achavam que ele poderia não dar a poção de cura e deixá-los com as mãos cheias de furúnculos.

Ninguém?

Eu vou professor Snape, sei que minha poção vai funcionar perfeitamente. – Todos me olhavam como se eu fosse louca, acho que pensavam "como ela não pode ver que a cor está errada. Logo em seguida Hermione se manifestou...

Eu também vou professor, que tal eu testar a dela e ela a minha?

Não Senhorita Granger, cada uma testará a própria poção. A que tiver o efeito mais rápido – ele me encarou com os olhos faiscando - receberá 70 pontos pela eficiência da poção.

Certo. - Dissemos em uníssono.

Todos os alunos estavam claramente nervosos, Draco parecia ser capaz de me bater se eu não ganhasse os pontos para Sonserina. E os grifos me encaravam com um ar de "já perdeu" bem irritante. Mergulhamos uma mão cada na poção de Neville, nossa, aquele menino realmente tinha errado a poção. Furúnculos começaram a brotar por todos os meus dedos, eca. O professor conjugou um cronômetro para marcar quanto tempo a poção levaria para curar aquelas coisas horrorosas.

As senhoritas estão prontas? Senhor Zabini e Weasley, por favor posicionem-se ao lado das senhoritas de sua casa, peguem um conta gotas, quando eu falar já cubram os furúnculos com as poções.

Sim senhor.

Zabini se posicionou ao meu lado e ficou me encarando com ar de interrogação. Weasley olhava de Hermione para mim e sacudia a cabeça. Snape nos olhou, parou os olhos em mim, eu sorri de canto. Ele disse "já" e apertou o cronômetro. Zabini e Weasley começaram a colocar as poções nos furúnculos.

Olhei para o cronômetro, 57 segundos, 58, 59. Ao chegar a um minuto olhei para minha mão, peguei um pano, retirei o excesso de poção e observei o resultado: nada, nenhuma marca, nada ali dava a entender que um minuto antes eu tinha coisas nojentas e gosmentas na minha mão. Hermione olhava para minha mão e para o cronômetro com olhos arregalados. Snape também parecia em choque. Olhei para os outros alunos e percebi que todos estavam da mesma forma.

Setenta pontos para a Sonserina. Meus parabéns Srta. Rosier. Senhorita Granger, se quiser se livrar de seus furúnculos antes dos tradicionais 10 minutos pode utilizar a poção de sua colega. Acabou a aula, podem seguir.

Hermione, se quiser pode usar – eu tentei falar de forma delicada – não tem problema mesmo.

O que você fez pra ela ficar assim? Ou foi um erro que deu certo? - ela falou de forma meio invejosa.

Acrescentei pus de bubotúbera, somente 1/10 do cálice – respondi meio ríspida.

Mas não havia pus de bubotúbera nos ingredientes da poção! Você acrescentou assim? Sem saber o que ia acontecer?

Não foi por acaso que aconteceu, eu achei que poderia melhorar a poção dessa forma, e melhorei. Eu sabia as propriedades do pus de bubotúbera, e resolvi utilizar meu conhecimento.

Entendi... Bom, parabéns! – ela disse isso e saiu da sala.

Draco e Blás terminavam de limpar suas coisas e vieram me dar parabéns pela poção. Eles pegaram tudo e saíram da sala, só restava eu de aluna na sala, mas como tinha terminado a poção por último não tive tempo, como os outros para arrumar meu material e guardar minhas coisas. Lavava meu caldeirão quando ouvi a voz do professor Snape.

Senhorita Giulia Smith Rosier.

Achei estranho ele me chamar pelo nome completo, mas enfim, não poderia ignorar um professor.

Sim professor Snape...

Da onde você tirou a idéia de acrescentar o pus? Leu em algum livro de poções mais avançado?

Não professor, foi intuição mesmo...Eu li sobre as propriedades do pus em um livro de herbologia, e percebi que a cura proporcionada pelo pus era muito rápida, mas que não serviria para curar furúnculos sendo somente levada ao fogo, pois a origem dos furúnculos não é condizente com as propriedades do pus. Achei que ao acrescentar 1/10 do cálice usado para medir o pó de unicórnio iria reduzir o tempo de cura para um minuto.

Você nunca fez nenhuma poção em casa? Com seus pais?

Não... Na verdade eu fazia muitas receitas de comida, pegava livros e seguia, mas muitas vezes achava que a receita poderia ser melhorada e assim o fazia. Acho que com a poção hoje foi a mesma coisa...Algum problema nisso? – perguntei ligeiramente envergonhada, eu percebi que conforme eu falava seus olhos brilhavam cada vez mais.

Não Giulia, se incomoda se eu te chamar de Giulia? – eu sacudi a cabeça mostrando que não me importava, até preferia na verdade – Achei ótimo o que você fez, nunca tive um aluno em Hogwarts como você, achava que dificilmente teria...

Como eu? Como assim?

Você possui um talento nato para poções, é intuitiva e tenho certeza que será a melhor aluna na minha matéria. – ele sorriu abertamente, me espantei com seu sorriso. Nunca tinha visto ele sorrir, nem quando ele estava na mesa dos professores ou andando pelos corredores. De repente o vi sorrir novamente.

_Flash: Snape criança correndo com uma menina ruiva de olhos verdes. "Lily!" ele gritava sorrindo e corria atrás dela. Snape adolescente andando com a mesma menina em Hogwarts e sorrindo. _

Giulia? Está tudo bem?

Sim professor! Estou desnorteada pelos elogios, quer dizer que nunca conheceu alguém como eu?

Além de mim mesmo? Somente uma menina que era do meu ano em Hogwarts – com os olhos arregalados fitei o professor, ele estava me comparando à ele?! – Sim Giulia, nosso talento é bem raro, como falei no início da aula, não são muitos que conseguem compreender a arte do preparo de poções. Agora, siga para sua aula, se não vai chegar atrasada.


End file.
